simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Simpsons – Der Film
Die Simpsons – Der Film ist der erste Zeichentrick-Kinofilm zu der Trickserie Die Simpsons. Er wurde für 20th Century Fox von Gracie Films produziert und von den Studios Film Roman und Rough Draft animiert. Der Filmstart war in Großbritannien der 25. Juli und in Deutschland der 26. Juli 2007, während der Film in den Vereinigten Staaten erst am 27. Juli 2007 in die Kinos kam. Der Film wurde von James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Al Jean, Mike Scully und Richard Sakai produziert. Das Drehbuch schrieben elf der Autoren der Fernsehserie: Scully, Jean, Brooks, Groening, Ian Maxtone-Graham, George Meyer, David Mirkin, Mike Reiss, Matt Selman, John Swartzwelder und Jon Vitti. Regisseur war David Silverman, ein ehemaliger Regisseur der Fernsehserie. Handlung Der Film beginnt damit, dass die Simpsons einen „Itchy-&-Scratchy“-Film im Kino sehen, worauf sich Homer über die Kinobesucher lustig macht, da sie Geld für etwas ausgeben, das sie im Fernsehen gratis haben können. Darauf beginnt der Film wie jede Fernsehfolge, aber - mit Ausnahme der Schulszene mit Bart („Ich darf diesen Film nicht illegal downloaden“) - mit völlig anderen Szenen. Danach geben Green Day auf dem Lake Springfield ein Konzert, bei dem sie das Publikum gegen sich aufbringen, indem sie die Umweltverschmutzung zur Sprache bringen. Sie kommen ums Leben, als die Schadstoffbelastung des Sees durch die Abfälle, die aus Protest auf die Band geworfen werden, explodiert. Diese Überbelastung des Sees führt zur Bildung einer sauren Brühe, die die Schwimmbühne auffrisst, sodass Green Day mit den Worten „Gentlemen, es war mir eine Ehre, mit Ihnen spielen zu dürfen“ (eine Anspielung auf den Spielfilm Titanic) im Lake Springfield ertrinken. Während des Trauergottesdienstes für die Band, die Simpsons kommen zu spät, hat Abe Simpson (Grampa) eine Vision: Demnach soll sich eine große Katastrophe ereignen. Außer Marge schenkt seinen Worten aber niemand Beachtung. Lisa versucht, die Bewohner von Springfield davon zu überzeugen, dass der Lake Springfield einer Säuberung bedarf, was ihr anfangs nicht gelingt, trifft dabei aber den irischen Jungen Colin, in den sie sich Hals über Kopf verliebt. Lisa hält wenig später einen Vortrag über die Umweltverschmutzung (eine Anspielung auf den Dokumentarfilm Eine unbequeme Wahrheit), der die Stadt endlich überzeugt, Lake Springfield wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Da Lisa überzeugt ist, dass sie keinen Bürger zu Aktionen bewegen kann, schenkte sie vorher allen Besuchern Wasser ein - wozu sie später erkläre, dass es Wasser aus dem Lake Springfield sei. Währenddessen wettet Homer mit Bart, dass dieser es nicht wagt, nackt auf einem Skateboard zu Krusty Burger zu fahren. Beim Versuch wird Bart von Chief Wiggum geschnappt und an eine Laterne gekettet. Ned Flanders tröstet Bart nach seiner Demütigung, er gibt ihm eine Ersatzhose, während Homer Bart ignoriert und ein Schwein (später dann auch bekannt als Spider-Schwein) adoptiert. Die Fäkalien des Schweins bewahrt Homer in einem überlaufenden Silo auf, was Marge dazu veranlasst, Homer zu sagen, er solle das Silo samt Exkrementen bei der Sondermülldeponie entsorgen. Die Warteschlange vor der Deponie ist lang, doch Homer muss schnell zu Lard Lad kommen, da es dort auf Grund einer Lebensmittelkontrolle, die zum Schließen des Ladens führte, Gratis-Donuts gibt. Homer entscheidet sich für eine schnellere Entsorgungsstrategie und wirft das Silo in den Lake Springfield, so dass dieser endgültig kippt. Kurz darauf entdecken Flanders und Bart in der Nähe ein mutiertes Eichhörnchen, das prompt von der EPA eingefangen wird. Russ Cargill, Kopf der EPA, legt Präsident Schwarzenegger nahe, dass Springfield sehr verschmutzt sei und dass die Regierung drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen müsse, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Daraufhin stülpt die EPA eine riesige Glaskuppel über Springfield. Somit ist es hermetisch von der Aussenwelt abgeschlossen. In einer Szene strickt Marge eine Art Decke mit der Aufschrift „Dome Sweet Dome“ in Anlehnung an die bekannte Phrase „Home sweet Home“ und verdeutlicht, wie sich die Bürger vorerst mit dem Dilemma abfinden. Die Polizei entdeckt wenig später Homers Silo im See. Eine aufgebrachte Menge begibt sich daraufhin zum Haus der Simpsons, um Homer für seine Tat zu bestrafen. Durch ein Loch im Boden, welches Maggie schon früher benutzt hat, gelangen die Simpsons nach Außerhalb und fliehen auf Homers Idee hin nach Alaska. Ihr Haus wird in das Loch gezogen und zerstört. Bart betrinkt sich, da er Flanders vermisst. In Springfield bricht wegen des Versorgungsengpasses Chaos aus und die Bewohner versuchen, die Kuppel zu zerstören. Als die Kuppel anfängt zu bröckeln, manipuliert Cargill den Präsidenten so, dass er sich dafür entscheidet, Springfield komplett zu vernichten. Während die Simpsons sich in Alaska wohl fühlen, sehen sie eine Fernsehwerbung mit Tom Hanks, der einen neuen Grand Canyon bewirbt, der dort entstehen soll, wo Springfield liegt. Marge und die Kinder entscheiden sich dafür, Springfield zu retten, aber Homer will die Stadt nicht retten, die versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Marge und die Kinder verlassen ihn und machen sich per Zug auf nach Springfield. Nach einer Stippvisite bei einer mysteriösen Inuit-Frau hat Homer eine Epiphanie: Er muss Springfield retten, um sich und die Menschen, die er liebt, zu retten. Währenddessen werden Marge, Lisa, Maggie und Bart von Cargill gefangen genommen und nach Springfield gebracht. Cargill erscheint auf einer großen Leinwand und teilt der Stadt mit, dass Springfield bald der Vergangenheit angehören würde. Ein Hubschrauber rückt an, öffnet einen Verschluss auf dem höchsten Punkt der Kuppel und lässt eine Bombe herab. Homer erklimmt die Kuppel und lässt sich am Bombenstahlseil herab. Er bemerkt ein Motorrad und fährt mit Bart an der Innenseite der Kuppel nach oben. Dabei hilft Homer das zuvor erlangte Wissen um die Flieh- oder Zentripetalkraft. Bart wirft die Bombe durch das Loch, sie detoniert und zerstört die Glaskuppel. Nachdem Chief Wiggum bemerkt, dass niemand ums Leben gekommen ist, fällt ein großes Kuppelstück herab und tötet Dr. Nick Riviera. Homer und Bart sind zwar sehr stolz auf ihre Leistung, doch werden die beiden gleich danach von Cargill aufgespürt, der Homer erschießen will. Doch Maggie wirft einen Stein auf den Kopf von Cargill, der gleich darauf bewusstlos (vielleicht auch tot) umfällt. Die Stadt feiert Homer, der mit Marge in den Sonnenuntergang fährt. Der Film endet damit, dass alle Springfielder die Stadt wieder aufbauen, u. a. auch das Haus der Simpsons. Running Gags aus der Serie Einige bereits aus der Serie bekannte Running Gags werden im Film fortgeführt: * Es wird immer beharrlich verschwiegen, wo Springfield liegt. Das wird im Film übertrieben, indem Ned Flanders Bart erklärt, dass Springfield an vier Bundesstaaten grenzt: Ohio, Nevada, Maine und Kentucky, die allerdings , bis auf die benachbarten Staaten Ohio und Kentucky, verstreut über die USA liegen. * Das notorische Würgen Barts von Homer mit irgendwelchen Beschimpfungen. Als Bart Flanders Angel verliert, verfällt er schon automatisch ins Krächzen mit weit aufgerissenem Mund, bis er nach einiger Zeit merkt, dass Flanders ihn im Gegensatz zu Homer gar nicht würgt. Musik Der Soundtrack von Hans Zimmer ist am 24. Juli 2007 bei Adrenaline Music erschienen. Die Band Green Day steuerte eine Version der Simpsons-Titelmelodie für den Soundtrack bei. Synchronisation Hintergrundinformationen [[Bild:Kwik-e-mart-7-11.jpg|thumb|Ein 7-Eleven im Kwik-E-Mart-Design]] * Twentieth Century Fox registrierte die Internetdomain simpsonsmovie.com am 22. April 1997 – zehn Jahre, bevor der Film in die Kinos kam. * Der Film wurde nicht traditionell animiert. Die Hintergründe wurden mithilfe von Computern erstellt. * Der Film hatte ein Budget von ca. 75 Mio. US-Dollar, allein am ersten Tag nach dem offiziellen Kinostart spielte der Film in den USA schon über 29 Mio. US-Dollar ein. * Der Film feierte seine Premiere in Springfield (Vermont). Twentieth Century Fox hatte einen Wettbewerb ausgerufen, in dem ein Springfield aus 16 Springfields in den USA ausgewählt wurde, welches die Premiere veranstalten durfte. Die Städte sollten dazu ein Bewerbungsvideo bis zum 25. Juni erstellen und erläutern, warum gerade sie das geeignete Springfield seien. * Zunächst war die Premiere des Films für den Sommer 2008 geplant und von 20th Century Fox angekündigt. Ende März 2006 überraschte 20th Century Fox aber die Simpsons-Fans, als vor dem Kinofilm Ice Age 2: Jetzt taut's ein 25-sekündiger Teaser gezeigt wurde, in dem The Simpsons Movie für den 27. Juli 2007 angekündigt wurde. * Anlässlich des Filmstarts hat die US-Supermarktkette 7-Eleven 12 ihrer Filialen in den USA in Kwik-E-Marts verwandelt. Zu kaufen gibt es dort Simpsons-Produkte wie das Müsli KrustyO's, die Buzz-Cola und Comics mit dem Radioactive Man. Nur Duff-Bier ist nicht erhältlich, da man im Rahmen eines familienfreundlichen Films keinen Alkohol verkaufen wollte.Static Fotos: [http://static.iftk.com.br/mt/2007/07/kwikemart_simpsons_supermarket.html Kwik-E-Mart (Simpson's supermarket in real life! AMAZING!)] Kritiken Erfolg In den USA hat der Film den besten Nicht-Sequel-Start des Jahres 2007 und den fünftbesten insgesamt, in Deutschland den besten Zeichentrickfilmstart überhaupt geschafft. 74 Millionen Dollar wurden nach dem Wochenende in den USA insgesamt eingenommen, und in Deutschland hatte der Film bereits am ersten Wochenende über 1,6 Millionen Zuschauer. Er erhielt in Deutschland nach nur 11 Tagen eine Goldene Leinwand für drei Millionen Besucher und überschritt in den USA nach nur sieben Tagen die 100-Millionen-Dollar-Marke. Insgesamt kann der Film außerhalb der USA ein Einspielergebnis von 343,6 Millionen Dollar (Stand: März 2008) vorweisen. Weltweit hat der Film bereits rund 526,8 Millionen Dollar eingespielt. http://www.boxofficemojo.com/weekend/chart/?yr=2007&wknd=30&p=.htm http://www.insidekino.com/DJahr/DBORekordejagd07.htm http://www.insidekino.com/News.htm Mögliche Fortsetzung Sowohl der Abspann des Films in dem Maggie von Fortsetzung spricht, als auch Folge 1 der 19. Staffel wo der Tafelspruch von Bart übersetzt lautet "Ich werde nicht 20 Jahre warten, bevor ich einen weiteren Film mache", deuten darauf hin, dass Groening bzw. 20th Century Fox in absehbarer Zeit einen zweiten Simpsons Film bzw. eine Fortsetzung in die Kinos bringen wollen. Angeblich soll Groening schon bei der Premiere des Films entsprechendes angekündigt haben: "Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben, allerdings nicht sofort. Das ganze Team muss sich erst einmal von den Strapazen dieses Films erholen." Auszeichnungen * 8th Annual Golden Trailer Awards: Best Animated/Family Film Trailer * Goldene Leinwand (In Deutschland nach nur 11 Tagen) * 2007 MTV Movie Awards: nominiert als Best Summer-Movie you haven't seen yet * Satellite Awards 2007: nominiert als Bester Animationsfilm oder Real-/Animationsfilm * Golden Globe 2008: nominiert als bester Animationsfilm * Deutscher Preis für Synchron 2008: nominiert als herausragend synchronisierter Animationsfilm Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Offizielle deutsche Website zum Film * Offizielle Internationale Website zum Film * Zusammenstellung von Pressekritiken auf film-zeit.de (deutsch) * * Kategorie:Filmtitel Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Filmtitel 2007 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Die Simpsons bg:Семейство Симпсън: Филмът ca:The Simpsons Movie cs:Simpsonovi ve filmu cy:The Simpsons Movie da:The Simpsons Movie en:The Simpsons Movie es:Los Simpson: La película fa:سیمپسون‌ها (فیلم) fi:The Simpsons Movie fr:Les Simpson - Le Film he:משפחת סימפסון - הסרט hu:A Simpson család – A film is:Simpsons myndin it:I Simpson - Il film ja:ザ・シンプソンズ MOVIE ko:심슨가족 더 무비 lt:Simpsonų filmas ms:The Simpsons Movie nl:The Simpsons Movie no:The Simpsons Movie pl:Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa pt:The Simpsons Movie ru:Симпсоны в кино sh:The Simpsons Movie simple:The Simpsons Movie sq:The Simpsons Movie sr:Simpsonovi na filmu sv:The Simpsons: Filmen tr:Simpsonlar: Sinema Filmi uk:Сімпсони (фільм) zh:辛普森一家大电影